


Nice Buns

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character(s), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Castiel is fed up with being treated like a second-class citizen thanks to his designation. Dean helps him blow off some steam, with the help of a new job and a lost poker bet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Banshee for betaing, as always! Love you!
> 
> And to the_communist_unicorn for the prompt, thanks!

Castiel Novak was pissed off. He pulled his old Continental into the driveway and hit the button to open the garage, only to discover the battery had died. Swearing creatively in several languages, he got out of the car and slammed the door, blowing on his fingers to warm them before punching in the code to open the garage door. As the mechanism creaked to life, he got back into the Lincoln and pulled carefully forward. Not that his car was a great beauty, but it was the only one he had. Not to mention if he somehow managed to damage the other car in the garage, he’d never hear the end of it.

Castiel parked his car and turned off the motor, resting his head on the steering wheel in sheer exhaustion for a moment. It had not been a good day. With his manager Bartholomew Smythe hitting on him, their boss, Zachariah Adler, ignoring all the inappropriate comments, and Naomi from HR asking if  _ maybe _ he hadn’t invited the comments, he was at his wits’ end.

_ “After all, Castiel, an Omega in your position, working with Alphas all day, we understand you feel certain… pressures of your designation. But slandering your superior will not be tolerated.” _ As though good old Bart held a candle to Castiel’s Alpha, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, he was sick of the implication that he’d slept his way to where he was, and that he’d sleep his way further if he could. His fury erupted from him and he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel once, twice. He drew his hand back a third time and paused, sighing. Instead, he ran his fingers through his hair and felt all the anger draining from him, leaving only a weary, bleak sadness. 

Grabbing his briefcase from the backseat, Castiel stepped out of the old car with a creak of car door hinges and shut it behind him. Smacking the button to close the garage door, he let himself into the house and closed the door with a sigh. His scent was sour from the long day and stress, even in his own nostrils, and he slipped off his shoes and hung up his comfortable old trench coat. Scooping up his briefcase again, he walked through the house to the second floor on sock feet, depositing his briefcase in the office and heading for the bedroom. He stripped off his suit and tossed it onto the bed, then walked naked to the bathroom, where he stepped into the shower and turned it on full blast.

Castiel shivered briefly under the downpour of cold water, but soon enough it warmed and he let out a groan of relief as it pounded onto his aching body. His head was thrown back and water sluiced down his chest when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, and a gentle kiss was placed on his throat.

“Not even a hello?” a low, amused voice asked, and Castiel smiled reluctantly, even as he tangled his hands in the hair peeking over his shoulder, pressing those talented lips closer. 

“Hello, Dean,” he murmured, tilting his head to one side and letting his Alpha tease his lips up his throat to nibble on his earlobe. Dean’s hands settled on his waist and held him in place as he worked over his ear and neck, down over his pulse and the scent gland next to it. Dean rubbed his jaw over Castiel’s throat, renewing his claim and Castiel was suddenly reminded of the multitude of asshole Alphas he’d been forced to put up with that day. Bart had even tried to scent mark him, but he’d dodged the touch. That had been what had prompted his visit to HR, much good it had done him.

As he stood in his lover’s arms and fumed, his scent soured again, like spoiled milk and rancid oranges, instead of the fresh cream and citrus that he usually sported. Dean stilled at his back, then wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“What do you need?” Dean murmured in his ear, and Castiel relaxed. Dean understood. Dean would never push, never take advantage, though his greater Alpha strength would make it all too easy. Spinning in his lover’s arms, he captured Dean’s lips in a searing kiss, forcing him back against the shower wall, where a low gasp escaped him as his back pressed against the cold tiles. Dean melted against him, the soft press of his lips instantly pliant and yielding. The firm planes of his muscled chest, the slight softness of his flat belly, the beautiful face looking at him so earnestly, all his to enjoy. Everything in Dean’s posture and demeanor spoke of trust and surrender, and Castiel easily pinned his lover against the tiles. 

“Just you,” he murmured, leaning close for a slow, tender kiss. Their lips slotted together perfectly, each gentle pass of Castiel’s tongue opening Dean’s mouth further for him. Dean submitted instantly, his scent slowly filling with the spicy-sweet molasses of arousal, nearly drowning out his whiskey and cloves. 

Castiel gave a low, satisfied chuckle, then pulled back to reach for the shampoo bottle. Dean took it from him and poured some into his palm, then reached up and began massaging it into his hair. A soft groan escaped Castiel’s lips, and his eyes slipped shut under his Alpha’s touch. Dean’s work-roughened hands slid down his neck and rubbed over his shoulders and upper back, and Castiel braced himself against the shower wall, enjoying Dean’s ministrations for several long minutes. Eventually, Castiel’s fingers began to prune, and they rinsed away the soap and turned off the water.

Dean stepped out and tied his towel around his waist, then held out a bath sheet for Castiel. He stepped onto the mat and let himself be wrapped up, enjoying the soft material against his skin. Dean rubbed the towel over Castiel’s arms and back, then dropped to a crouch and dried his legs. Castiel smiled down at Dean, his fingers finding Dean’s hair and tugging lightly. Dean’s eyes slipped shut and he leaned into Castiel’s touch, and Castiel let out a soft chuckle. His Alpha loved to be manhandled, and Castiel was more than happy to oblige. 

“Like that, sweetheart?” he crooned, his voice husky and deep. He watched as Dean shivered at his words, and Dean’s lovely green eyes opened to stare up at him, his gaze molten with desire.

“Cas,” Dean pleaded, swaying closer and steadying himself on Castiel’s thighs. “Please?”

Castiel felt a slow smile curving his lips, and he nodded permission. Dean knelt before him and tilted his head up, smiling happily, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Castiel grabbed his towel and wrapped up his hair for a moment, scrubbing to get rid of the worst of the water, then dropped it carelessly to the floor. Dean's hands were warm against his legs, his fingers twitching back and forth, playing with the dark, silky hairs of his upper thighs.

Castiel wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself slowly, so slowly they'd never get anywhere, but Dean was impatient and leaned in to lick over the head, twirling his tongue around and around and sucking slowly. As his Alpha hummed happily, Castiel let himself be nudged back against the counter, and settled against it comfortably to let Dean have his way. Dean's tongue flicked under the head of his cock and Castiel let a small gasp escape his lips, feeling his cock slowly filling as Dean continued to tease. The warm vanilla scent of his arousal blended with Dean’s molasses, and he felt himself growing damp between his cheeks. 

“D-Dean!” he groaned as his Alpha took his growing length entirely into his mouth, his green eyes dark as he stared up at Castiel. Dean drew back slowly, teasing with lips and tongue, his fingers curling to rake his blunt nails gently down Castiel’s thighs. Castiel let out another moan and his hands tightened in Dean’s hair. 

Dean pulled back to nuzzle at the juncture of his hip and thigh, then licked a hot stripe up his length. 

“C’mon, Cas. Take what you need,” Dean murmured, then fell back on his ass as Castiel pushed him away. Landing on his back with a grunt, Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel walked forward to stand above him. 

His chest heaving, Castiel stared down at his lover. “What I need is for you to get me wet.”

Squatting over Dean’s face, he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him closer until Dean got with the program and started tonguing him, Castiel’s hands quickly moving to the counter and the wall to keep his balance as Dean prepped him enthusiastically.

When slick was dripping from him in a steady stream and his thighs were shaking with the effort of holding himself over Dean’s face, Castiel carefully stood and moved backward, bending down to tug away the towel wrapped somewhat haphazardly around Dean’s hips. He watched as Dean’s cock sprang to attention, and turned a knowing look of smug satisfaction on his Alpha. 

“Need help with that?” he asked huskily, and Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his tongue darting out to capture the slick smearing his chin.

“I’m all yours, sweetheart,” Dean replied, his voice gone deep with arousal, but his hands gentle as they stroked over Castiel’s ankles. “Whatever you need.”

Castiel reached down a hand and grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling him to his feet. 

“Bedroom, then. Don’t want you to get rug burn from the bathmat again!” he ordered, then captured Dean’s lips in a searing, passionate kiss, one that only deepened as he tasted his own slick on Dean’s tongue. Castiel walked Dean backward out of the bathroom and over to their four-poster bed, pushing him down onto the soft blankets and crawling over him to kiss him again. Their tongues tangled and Dean’s hands caressed up and down his sides, letting him lead the way, until finally Castiel couldn’t take any more and sank down against Dean’s cock, sliding back and forth to coat it with his slick. Dean’s head fell back on a moan as Castiel moved over him and his hands tightened a little on his hips, but let Castiel set the pace.

Castiel reached back and grasped Dean’s cock, pulling another moan from him as he steadied it against his hole. He paused, waiting until Dean looked up at him with desperation in his eyes, then sank down with a husky murmur of appreciation. 

"So hard for me," he rasped. "Feels so good, Alpha."

"All for you, sweetheart. Fuck, you're tight!" Dean groaned, swiveling his hips and making Castiel's head go back on a broken cry. Dean smirked and did it again, and Castiel moaned, falling forward to catch himself on Dean's chest. Rising to his knees, Castiel dropped back down with a wet, filthy-sounding smack, the breath leaving him as he slammed himself down on Dean's cock over and over. He gasped and cried out as he rode his Alpha, Dean's hands on his hips supporting him but letting him move as he would, a look of fierce concentration on his face. Castiel leaned down and nipped at Dean’s lower lip, then as Dean opened, kissed him deeply, tangling their tongues and moaning against his mouth. Castiel rolled his hips, taking Dean deeper into his body, groaning as his cock slid against Dean’s stomach. 

One of Dean’s strong, work-rough hands wrapped around his cock then, and Dean gave a low, breathless chuckle as Castiel whimpered against his lips. Castiel nipped at Dean’s lip a little harder, and Dean shuddered underneath him, his hips bucking. Castiel pushed himself upright and rocked back harder, grunting as Dean met him thrust for thrust. He let his hips roll in a sinuous wave, feeling the slick sliding down his thighs as his Alpha fucked up into him. The mingled scent of their arousal filled the room and Castiel grew lightheaded on it as Dean stroked his cock loosely at first, then tighter and faster as their urgency grew. 

A coiling, burning heat was building behind Castiel’s pelvis, winding hot and tighter as Dean nailed his prostate over and over. A faint sheen of sweat coated Dean’s chest and he slid under Castiel’s hands, their bodies moving in sync as they rocked together. 

“Gonna knot me, Alpha?” Castiel asked huskily, feeling the base of Dean’s cock beginning to swell. “Gonna fill me up, pump me full?”

“Fuck,  _ Cas!”  _ Dean grunted, pistoning his hips up and striping his cock in time with his thrusts. “Gonna fill you so good, sweetheart, gonna knot you,  _ fuck!” _

Dean’s breath caught as his knot swelled, and he grasped Castiel’s hips hard, making the skin turn white under the pressure from his fingertips; and Castiel knew he’d have bruises there later. Dean groaned and thrust, driving Castiel ever closer to the precipice, until finally his knot locked into his depths, pumping Dean’s seed deep into Castiel’s body. Castiel cried out as he rocked on Dean’s knot, swiveling his hips in a dirty grind. Dean’s hand returned to his cock and he stroked him quickly, sitting up and sucking on his mating gland, nipping it gently. 

“Fuck, Dean! That’s it, fill me up, breed me full, want it -- want it so bad, baby, give it to me!” Castiel was babbling by this point, desperate and shaking as Dean rocked his hips, his knot swollen and his cock spurting inside him. With one last twist of Dean’s wrist, Castiel shattered, coming with a guttural cry that echoed off the walls of their bedroom. He collapsed over his Alpha, both of them panting for breath. 

“Want to tell me what that was about, Omega-mine?” Dean asked eventually, and Castiel sighed, the pleasurable buzz along his nerves fading as his scent began to sour. Dean’s hands stroked slowly up his spine, soothing and gentle. 

“Bart again. He… he tried to scent-mark me,” he said quietly, his nose buried against Dean’s throat. He felt more than heard the rumble of Dean’s quickly swallowed growl, and he gave a weary sigh. “I took it to HR. Naomi basically said I asked him to.”

There was no disguising the possessive growl that erupted from Dean’s throat this time, and Castiel pulled back to grin down at his Alpha. Dean’s hands locked on his hips and he thrust his still-swollen knot into Castiel’s body, wringing another gasp from his lips.

“Mine!” Dean snarled, his eyes flashing red for an instant, then he was lowering his gaze, his expression apologetic. 

Castiel smiled in smug satisfaction.

“Yes, I am,” he purred, bending to nip at his lover’s throat. He pulled back after a moment, nuzzling at Dean’s scent gland until the whiskey and cloves suffused the room again. Satisfied that his Alpha was calm again, he leaned back to meet Dean’s eyes. “I’m going to quit. I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I can’t stay there. “

Dean’s scent filled with happiness and Castiel gave him a slow smile. 

“I know you don’t want me to take care of you, but —” Dean’s eyes skittered away for a moment, then his jaw firmed. “Work is hiring. It’s an accounting position — not under me, so there wouldn’t be any question of favouritism or anything.”

Dean spoke quickly, as though afraid Castiel would shut him down before he could explain.

“Easy, Alpha,” he soothed Dean softly, bending to silence him with a gentle kiss. Drawing back, he squirmed on Dean’s lap and sighed as another flood of heat filled him. He purred in smug satisfaction at his Alpha’s virility, then continued. “Tell me more about the job.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. More smut. And finally... smut.

Dean watched as Cas sauntered slowly back to the bathroom to have another quick shower, his hips swaying, and Dean smirked as he sat up to join him. Again. At this rate, neither of them would get very clean for long, but Dean didn’t think either of them was complaining. Cas stuck his head back through the bathroom door and chucked Dean’s damp towel at him, and Dean caught it, grinning. He mopped up the worst of the mess as Cas disappeared into the bathroom again, Dean following on unsteady legs. Maybe he wasn’t up for round two just yet, but as he stepped into the bathroom and spotted Cas bent over by the tub, checking the water temperature with his hand, he couldn’t resist. He stalked over and dropped to his knees, burying his face between Cas’ cheeks, licking and sucking the slick and come from his hole. Cas cried out above him, bracing his hands on the tiled wall of the bath, and fumbling for the water to shut it off. He made such sweet sounds for Dean as he ate him out, and before long Dean felt a stirring in his groin. This was about what he could do for Cas though, and he reined in his own desires while he drove his Omega higher and higher.

Cas lifted one foot and planted it on the edge of the tub, spreading himself open, and Dean moved closer, lapping at his hole and twirling his tongue around Cas’ sensitive rim. He felt it tighten around his tongue for an instant as Cas cried out and trembled, and he easily slid several fingers into Cas’ depths alongside his probing tongue. Cas clenched around his fingers and Dean grinned wickedly, his cock filling again as he tormented and teased his Omega.

“Fuck, Dean, please!” Cas wailed, his voice breaking as he ground back against Dean’s face and hand.

Dean leaned back, licking his lips, and crooned softly in response. “Please, what, Omega-mine?”

Cas growled at him, an effort completely wasted by the way his breath hitched as more slick slid down his thighs.

“Make me come, you assbutt!”

Dean curled his fingers, searching for the spot that would drive his Omega to the edge and beyond, and smirked.

“Greedy…” Dean chided, even as he leaned closer again and set his teeth to one plump cheek, biting it gently. Cas moaned his name, then reached back and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him back to his cleft. Dean chuckled darkly at his lover’s desperation, and after a quick lick down his centre, rubbed his jaw back and forth, teasing the sensitive skin with his stubble.

Dean lapped over his hole again, but let his fingers do most of the work as he rubbed over Cas’ prostate, slowly at first, circling it lightly and letting Cas’ desire build. After only a few minutes, Cas was fucking himself back on Dean’s hand even as one of his own stroked his heavy cock. Dean chuckled again and grabbed his wrist, revelling in the soft whine as he pulled Cas’ hand away.

“You come on my fingers or not at all,” he ordered, and Cas snarled at him. Dean was playing a risky game he knew. Cas might well go along with his bossy demeanour, or he might --

For the second time that evening, Dean landed on his ass as Cas shoved him over, and then Cas dropped down over him, his lips wrapping around Dean’s half-hard cock in a way that quickly brought him to fullness. Cas’ brilliant blue eyes were hooded and dark with desire, flashing gold around the edges and Dean moaned. He pushed himself up on his elbows to watch and bit back a whine as one of Cas’ clever fingers pressed against his taint, making his cock jump. When Dean was fully hard again, Cas drew back, his eyes completely gold now, and gave him a wicked, cocky grin.

“Catch me!” Cas challenged, leaping to his feet and over Dean’s prone body, dodging his grasping hand as he darted into their bedroom. Dean sprang up to chase him and groaned as he burst through the door to find Cas on their bed on all fours, ass in the air as he presented. 

Dean felt a spurt of precome drip from his cock as lust nearly swamped him, and he charged across the room to leap onto the bed, burying his face again between those perfect ass cheeks. Cas writhed and moaned for him, cursing every time he pulled back to draw breath. 

“Fuck, Dean, give me your cock, need your knot, Alpha!” Cas shouted, his hands clawing at the sheets as the scent of vanilla threatened to overwhelm Dean.

Dean gave a long, slow lick and drew back, lining up his cock and teasing it over Cas’ dripping hole. “You want my cock, sweetheart? Want me to fuck you?”

“Jesus fuck, Dean, get in me before I--” What exactly Cas was threatening to do was lost in a low cry as Dean sank to the root in one hard and fast thrust.

Dean immediately set a quick, fierce pace, his thrusts almost brutal as he unleashed his Alpha strength and pounded his Omega into the mattress. Cas squirmed and gasped beneath him, reaching back with both hands and pulling his cheeks apart, letting Dean get deeper with every push. Slick flowed from his hole like a river and Dean grunted as he locked his hands on Cas’ hips, pistoning into him like a machine. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, accompanied by their cries as they quickly climbed towards the edge again. 

“Going to breed you so good, sweetheart, gonna fill you up with pups, gonna make that belly round and fuck you ‘til you can’t move, ‘til all you can do is take it, take my cock, take my knot,  _ oh fuck -- _ gonna come, baby? C’mon, come on my cock, that’s it, can feel you, fuck it’s so good, come for me!” Dean ordered, growling and dropping to bury his face in the pillow next to Cas’ throat, his teeth clamping down as Cas howled beneath him, his hole seizing and clenching, milking Dean even as the Omega came.

They collapsed onto their sides, Dean locked into his Omega’s body, and Dean licked a long, slow stripe over Cas’ unmarked mating gland. Cas shuddered under his touch, his body clenching again, milking another spurt of come from Dean’s body.

Dean kissed and mouthed at Cas’ gland, coaxing a pink flush to the surface as he teased, and Cas trembled in his arms, his scent rich and inviting. Dean groaned as his inner Alpha demanded he claim his Omega, and turned his head to bite sharply at Cas’ shoulder instead. Cas shuddered again, his hand grasping at Dean’s hair and pulling him closer, his body rocking in a sensual wave as he tightened around Dean’s cock again.

When finally their hearts slowed and Dean could slide free of Cas’ body, Cas rolled to face him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. He pulled Dean in for a sloppy, desperate kiss, his hands fisted in Dean’s hair as he shoved him over onto his back and climbed onto his lap. They made out frantically, and Cas was trembling above him when finally he drew back.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Dean asked softly, grazing his thumb gently over Cas’ kiss-swollen lips. 

“My next heat, I want you to be with me,” Cas whispered, and Dean’s drained cock fought to fill for a moment. 

Dean groaned, pulling Cas in for another kiss, a deep, claiming kiss that curled his toes.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that,” he murmured as they parted, and dropped a gentle, feather-light press of his lips against Cas’ mating gland in promise.

***

A week later, Cas came home grinning triumphantly.

“I got the job!” he crowed happily. “I start in two weeks. I gave my notice to Bart and HR this afternoon.”

Dean smirked. “How did that go?”

“He tried telling me I was fired, but I’d already spoken to HR, and Montana’s not an at-will state, so he’s shit outta luck! I told him that I was no longer willing to work for a company that treated Omegas like a lower class, and refused to employ Omegas who were mated. He called me a slut and said I’d never get an Alpha to mate me with an attitude like that, and I told him I’d be mated by my Alpha at my next heat, and walked out. Hannah in HR was most interested to hear about his insults, and I’ve got the next two weeks as paid leave.” 

Cas’ voice was positively filled with malicious glee as he detailed Bart’s abandonment by their boss, Adler, who was suddenly all solicitous about the mistreatment of his employees. Hannah had winked at Cas on the way out the door, a friendly, give ‘em hell encouragement. Cas had laughed almost the entire way home.

Dean reeled Cas in for a congratulatory kiss but pulled back before it could turn heated.

“I’ve got poker with Sam and the guys tonight. I know you were gonna work late, but did you want to come along?”

“Nah, you go. Say hi for me though,” Cas told him with a smile, stretching leisurely before twining his arms around Dean’s neck. “When do you have to leave?”

Dean gave a slow, teasing smile, biting his lip and watching as Cas’ eyes were drawn to his mouth.

“I’ve got time.”

***

Dean was late for poker, which probably explained the ribbing he was getting from the guys. Benny and Victor were always teasing him, but even his own brother was hassling him this time, and Dean felt it was a little unfair. Of course, the way he was clearing the table probably didn’t help their irritation with him, and he scooped the cash towards himself with a satisfied laugh. 

“Must be my lucky night!”

“If you’re lucky, cher, what’re you doin’ here?” Benny asked with a laugh, downing his beer.

“Cas’ll be there when I get home,” he said with a happy smile that spread to a grin at their groans of disgust at his domestic bliss. As though each of them hadn’t been that way with their mates at one point or another.

“New stakes. Next one to lose has to wear this for the rest of the night,” Victor announced, tossing a blue tank top onto the table from a bag he’d had at his feet. “Including going home. Pics with the wife or boyfriend as proof.”

Sam scooped it up to read the front and burst out laughing, then turned it to show Benny and Dean. 

_ “Butter my butt and call me biscuit?” _ Dean read incredulously, laughing uproariously. “Really going for that humiliation kink you’ve got, huh, Victor?”

Victor gave him a serious side-eye and dealt the cards. “We’ll see.”

***

Stupid Victor. Stupid bet. Dean hauled on the tank top, unable to quite believe he’d lost so thoroughly. At least he still had close to three hundred bucks, but still, the shirt was embarrassing! He pulled Baby into the garage and parked her, then hit the button for the overhead door. As the motor ground to life, he got out of the Impala and patted her roof, locking the door carefully before slamming it shut with an echoing creak. He really needed to deal with that hinge with some WD-40, but that was a project for another time.

Slipping into the house, he kicked off his boots and went to the kitchen to grab a beer, only to find Cas making popcorn. Without looking up, Cas greeted him.

“Hey baby. How’d you do?”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment before answering. “I, uh, cleaned up, money-wise.”

“Money-wise? What else is there?” Cas asked as he turned. He took one look at Dean’s new tank top and started to laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. I need a photo of the two of us as proof I wore it home.”

Cas walked over to him, his hips swaying, and Dean found his mouth watering. There was something in Cas’ scent, an elusive trace that he couldn’t quite place… Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and leaned into him, nuzzling at his ear. Oh.  _ Oh! _

Pulling out his phone, he murmured a low _ ‘smile’ _ to Cas, and snapped a photo. Inspecting it, it showed Cas nibbling at his throat, the shoulders of the tank clearly visible. He fired off a text to the guys, thanking Victor for the shirt, and dropped his phone on the counter. Wrapping his arms around Cas, he pulled him in for a slow kiss.

“What do you need, Cas?” he asked huskily, and Cas nipped at his scent gland, making him shiver.

“I’m thinking we go have a shower, then I bend  _ you _ over the bed and fuck you senseless,” Cas offered, and Dean felt a jolt of arousal sear through him. They didn’t switch often, but when they did… man, it was awesome. Now that he thought about it, their lube was called Boy Butter, and wasn’t that just perfect.

“You gonna own my ass, sweetheart?” Dean asked in a low growl, and Cas retaliated by biting at his shoulder sharply.

“Thought I already did,” he retorted, grabbing Dean’s ass and pulling him closer to grind against his hip. Dean grinned at the press of arousal he felt and leaned in for another kiss, this one rougher, more urgent than the last.

Cas pinned him against the counter, his thick runner’s thighs pressing between Dean’s legs as he kissed him back passionately, his tongue thrusting between his lips, curling around his own tongue in a seductive dance that made Dean’s head spin. As Cas nibbled on his lower lip, Dean let out a low groan, his hands roaming over his Omega’s muscled back.   
  
“Dean, upstairs, now!” Cas ordered as he pulled back to draw breath. And yet he pressed in again for another kiss, one that curled Dean’s toes with its passion. With every heartbeat his arousal grew, and as Cas worked his way to Dean’s earlobe to nibble and whisper dirty little suggestions, Dean felt his cock filling embarrassingly fast.

Finally, he managed to gasp out a hoarse question. “Thought you wanted to fuck me, sweetheart?”

Cas pulled him away from the counter and shoved him gently towards the hall and the stairs, swatting his ass playfully as they went. 

“Shower first. Then I’m gonna eat you out, and  _ then  _ I’m gonna fuck you.”

Dean absolutely did  _ not _ whimper at the thought, but he hurried up the stairs with his Omega at his heels. He stripped off the tank and tossed it on the bed, then dropped his jeans and kicked them away, hopping on one foot then the other to remove his socks. Cas, meanwhile, slipped out of his yoga pants to reveal he was bare beneath, then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He sent Dean a flirtatious come-hither look over his shoulder and sauntered into the bathroom. 

Dean scrambled to drop his boxers, all but jogging to the bathroom, where he found Cas already in the shower, warm water pouring over firm, solid muscles. Dean stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around his Omega, burying his nose against his scent gland. He inhaled deeply, the scent of Cas and arousal and  _ home _ stirring a primal need in him. Dean moved without thinking, pinning Cas to the shower wall and rubbing his jaw over Cas' throat, scent marking him and claiming him. He bared his throat in turn and Cas marked him as well, then Dean felt his Omega's teeth nibbling at his scent gland. He moaned softly, cradling Cas' head in his hands, and Cas mouthed and sucked, even biting gently, until he pulled back with a look of deep satisfaction in his blue eyes.

"Marking your territory, Omega-mine?" he asked breathlessly, and Cas looked up at him through dark lashes, his hair plastered to his head from the water cascading over them.

"You're mine, Alpha," Cas declared, and Dean felt a well of pleasure blooming in his chest. He  _ liked _ that his Omega was claiming him. Still, he let a cocky smile curve his lips, biting at his lower lips teasingly.

"That so? You gonna claim me, sweetheart? Gonna own my ass and bite me?" He let his voice drop to a low, husky murmur as he nuzzled at Cas' earlobe. "Gonna make me yours, so everyone can see?"

Cas let out a low growl and swept in to capture Dean's lips. He kissed Dean fiercely, claiming his mouth completely. Dean leaned back against the shower wall and pulled Cas to him, their bodies rocking together lazily as they made out under the steady stream. Finally, Cas pulled back and grabbed the shampoo, lathering up Dean's hair and running soapy hands down his chest, teasing at his nipples lightly. Each touch was like a wire connected to his groin, and Dean felt his cock twitch as Cas toyed with him. Not to be outdone, he bent and laved a tongue over Cas' chest, teasing at the birthmark next to his nipple, then the nipple itself. Cas was panting and squirming by the time he lifted his head, and his hands locked into Dean's hair, dragging him in for another passionate kiss. Dean nipped at Cas' lip, teasing his mouth open before tangling their tongues, a slow, intimate give and take that had his hips rolling before he knew what he was doing. 

Cas pulled back breathlessly, and gave Dean a searing look. "We're not finishing this in the shower. I'm getting out now, you finish your shower, and I'll be waiting."

***

Twenty minutes later, Dean was patting himself dry impatiently, eager to get to the good stuff in the bedroom. Hanging up his towel, he headed for the door, only to find Cas splayed out on the bed, stroking himself with just one thumb and his forefinger. As Dean watched, his thumb rubbed up over the head of his cock, and Cas let out a soft moan. 

Dean growled as he stalked closer, climbing onto the bed and prowling closer. Cas watched him with his eyes dark with lust, Omega gold surrounding the blue.

As Dean moved to cover Cas with his body, Cas smirked up at him, then moved like lightning. The bedroom spun. Dean found himself on his back, staring up at Cas, who gave him a wicked grin then crawled down his body, dropping slow, wet kisses along the way. 

"Mmm," Dean purred. "You claiming me, Omega-mine?" 

Cas' eyes flashed gold and he bent to nip at Dean's thigh. Dean gasped and spread his legs, and Cas settled between them, rubbing his perpetual five o'clock shadow over Dean's hip. Dean jumped, then settled down on the mattress again, his breath coming faster in anticipation. 

Cas sank down and pressed a gentle kiss against his rim, and Dean gasped, tensing reflexively. It always took some coaxing for him to relax when they switched, and this time was no different. Cas flicked out his tongue and teased it in a slow loop, circling his entrance teasingly. As Cas worked Dean open gently, Dean squirmed at the strange, delicious feeling. Cas had already grabbed their lube from the drawer, and the tub of Boy Butter was soon in use as Cas slipped first one, then two fingers past the tight muscle to tease at his prostate. Soon Dean was writhing on the bed, begging for more as Cas tormented him, circling with his tongue and plunging it into his depths, his fingers crooking just so to make his cock weep. Dean reached for his cock and Cas caught his wrist. 

“Ah ah ah, baby. You come on my cock or not at all.”

“Caaaaaaas!” Dean whined, his chest heaving. His fingers tugged at Cas’ hair, and Cas redoubled his efforts, speeding his thrusts with his fingers, then slowing, bringing Dean to the brink and then easing back until Dean was flying. “Fuck, sweetheart, need you to fuck me, please, c’mon, I’m ready, wanna feel you, gimme your cock, Cas!”

Cas crawled up over him and nibbled at his throat, and Dean pulled him in to kiss him desperately. He tasted of the coconut-flavoured lube and Dean’s own musk and himself, and Dean groaned, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas reached down and slicked his cock with the Boy Butter, then lined up against Dean’s rim. 

“You ready, Dean?” Cas asked, and Dean was hard-pressed not to roll his eyes, which would only get him in trouble.

“Do I need to knock you on  _ your _ ass and ride you?” he asked tartly, then gasped as Cas thrust home in one agonizingly slow push, the slight burn incredible.

“Mouthy. Have to do something about that,” he declared, drawing back and pushing forward again with a grunt. He shifted his knees, spreading Dean’s legs further apart, and Dean whined as the next thrust nailed his prostate, already sensitive from all the teasing Cas had done. Cas gave a smug, sideways grin and grabbed his hips, then started to draw back, pulling out ‘til the head of his cock caught on Dean’s rim. Cas bent and kissed him softly, a luminous smile on his face. “I love you.”

Dean grinned. “Ditto,” he whispered, quoting  _ Ghost.  _ Cas rolled his eyes and drove his hips forward hard and fast, nailing Dean’s prostate and pulling a cry from his lips. Dean clawed at Cas’ back, pulling him close and wrapping his legs tighter around his hips, rocking his hips up to drive down on Cas’ cock. 

“Fuck, Dean, you’re so tight!” Cas grunted, and Dean whined as Cas thrust into him again and again, faster and faster until the heavy slap of his thighs against Dean’s ass echoed through their bedroom. Cas wrapped one of his hands around Dean’s knee and hiked his leg higher, opening him up further, and Dean wailed as the next thrust pounded into his prostate. 

“Fuck, Cas, there, right there!” he cried, his body trembling as he clutched at his Omega, precome leaking from his cock in a steady stream as Cas milked his prostate, his ass growing damp from the slick dripping from Cas. “Don’t stop, oh Jesus, don’t stop!”

Cas huffed out a low chuckle, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose to fall to Dean’s chest, and he grabbed onto Dean’s thighs, pistoning his hips relentlessly. Pushing Dean’s legs toward his chest, Cas folded him nearly in half as he slowed and stared down at where they were joined as though entranced, watching his cock disappear into Dean’s body. Dean whimpered, grabbing his own thighs and pulling his knees up tighter, exposing his ass to his lover who continued to drive into him mercilessly. A high, keening noise filled the room, and Dean clamped his lips shut as he realized the sound was coming from him. Still it escaped him in a series of higher and higher cries until he was wailing under the onslaught on his body. 

Cas was like a machine, those thick thighs driving him tirelessly, their mingled scents filling the bedroom in an intoxicating mix until Dean thought he might drown in it. “Going to come for me, Dean?” Cas gasped, his hair sticking to his forehead and curling around his ears with sweat. Dean was beyond words, reaching past his thighs to grasp at his lover, pulling him closer desperately, rocking his hips up as much as he could to take him deeper.

The heat in Dean’s core exploded, a supernova breaking loose and his voice broke as he cried out in ecstasy. His cock throbbed and spilled over his stomach, and still Cas drove into him, a feral grin on his lips, his eyes whirling gold in the light of their room. He pistoned his hips again and again, then pulled back and rolled Dean bonelessly onto his stomach before nestling between his legs again and pushing back in. Dean whimpered, his cock sensitive and aching, but still hard where it rubbed against the mattress with every thrust; and Cas slammed into him inexorably, driving him closer to the brink again. Moments later, Cas stiffened and cried out, and a flood of heat filled Dean. Cas collapsed over Dean’s back, kissing his way over his spine, breathing heavily. 

Dean whined, his cock throbbing with need, and Cas let out a breathless chuckle. He pulled out with a wet sucking sound and wormed his way lower. Dean spread his legs further, cocking one knee up to the side, and rutted slowly against the sheets, desperate for friction, for anything.

Cas’ tongue breaching him again shouldn’t have been a surprise, but there it was, making Dean cry out as he licked and sucked, his fingers joining in and curling over Dean’s prostate again and again, until Dean was howling, thrusting against the bed as his cock leaked profusely. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, Cas’ touch disappeared. Dean thought he might cry.

“Roll over, baby,” Cas ordered, his voice low and husky with lust. “Or you think you can knot my mouth on your stomach?”

“Oh fuck,” Dean muttered, rolling onto his back and splaying his legs wide. Cas crawled over him like a great big cat, complete with sharp teeth nipping at his thighs and hips. Dean squirmed under his Omega’s touch, desperate for more, and Cas gave him a sultry look from under lowered lashes.

“Want me to suck you, baby?”

“Fuck, yes!” 

“Wanna knot my mouth?”

Dean whimpered, nodding quickly before Cas could rescind the offer.

Cas chuckled low and deep, the sound shivering up Dean’s spine, and flicked out his tongue to lap at the cooling come on his stomach. 

“Cas, please!” Dean begged, and Cas grinned slyly, tilting his head just so to place a gentle kiss at the crown of Dean’s cock. The next touch was a big, hot hand cupping his balls, and Dean’s head dropped back on the pillow with a groan as Cas fondled him. “Fuck, please, Cas!”

Cas’ lips slid wetly down Dean’s cock, then his tongue reversed the journey before swirling around the tip and flicking under the head, making Dean moan in pleasure. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” Cas instructed, and something in Dean snapped. His hands fell to Cas’ hair, tugging him up higher until he was where Dean wanted him, then he was shoving the head of his cock past those luscious pink lips, his hips driving upward as he fucked Cas’ mouth.

A wet, slurping, gagging sound filled the room along with his moans, and Dean fought for control. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas, and he slowed his hips, letting Cas draw a breath and letting go of his hair. 

“Fuck, Cas, you make me crazy,” he said, petting his hair gently. Cas pulled off his cock, a few stray tears at the corners of his eyes, and spoke hoarsely.

“I said, I want you to knot my mouth!” he ordered, and then two fingers slid over Dean’s taint and over his hole before delving into his body and nailing his prostate again. Dean’s hips bucked, and Cas’ mouth was there to meet him. This time Dean gave in and thrust fast and deep, revelling in the feeling of his cock sliding over Cas’ soft palate, Cas’ tongue caressing the underside as he sucked. With every thrust Dean came closer to the edge, then Cas moved up the bed another inch to change the angle and suddenly the spongy head of Dean’s cock was bumping against the entrance to his throat. 

Cas’ body resisted the intrusion for a second, then he seemed to relax and Dean’s cock slid into the hot embrace of his throat, and Dean cried out, his hands once again locked in Cas’ hair. He thrust and thrust and thrust, drawing back less and less until he was grinding the base of his cock against Cas’ lips, and Cas was flicking his tongue over the swelling of his knot. 

“Oh fuck, Cas, I’m gonna, gonna- _ fuck!” _ he cried out as he came again, his knot popping into place and stretching Cas’ lips tight around him. Cas sucked and swallowed, his eyes half-lidded as he concentrated, his nostrils flaring as he dragged in what breath he could.

Just when Dean thought his body was done, Cas’ fingers crooked inside him and he spasmed again, another spurt filling Cas’ throat. Cas hummed with pleasure, then finally,  _ finally,  _ he withdrew his fingers from Dean’s body and carefully slid off his cock. Cas lay his head against Dean’s thigh, breathing deeply and clearing his throat a few times, then crawled up to collapse on the bed next to Dean. Dean made a half-hearted attempt to roll towards his lover, and Cas met him in the middle with the forgotten tank in his hand, which he used to wipe off Dean’s chest and between his cheeks. Cas tossed the shirt carelessly towards the laundry hamper, shrugging as it fell short, and snuggled against Dean’s chest.

“You’re fucking incredible, Cas,” Dean murmured against his sweat-damp hair, and there was a low, husky chuckle in reply. When Cas spoke, his voice was even deeper than usual, and Dean felt a pang of guilt until he heard Cas’ words.

“Absolutely my pleasure.” Cas wiped a hand over his forehead then, and frowned at the sweat beading there. “Can we open a window? It’s really hot in here.”

Dean had been about to reach for a blanket to cover them as their sweat dried, and he froze, sniffing the air delicately. A possessive growl escaped his lips and he rolled Cas onto his back, covering him with his body.

“It’s your heat, we tripped it,” he growled, nuzzling at Cas’ throat and scent marking him all over again. Cas’ hand locked in his hair and pressed him closer, a low moan escaping his lips as his muscular thighs parted to make room for Dean between them. “What do you need, Cas?”

“Knot me, Alpha!” Cas demanded, and Dean dropped his head against Cas’ shoulder with a groan.

“Cas, we talked about this, but are you sure? There’s no going back if we do this.”

“Dean, listen to me. I love you. I want you. But right now I need you to shut the fuck up and knot me.”

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing Cas’ wrists and pinning him to the bed easily. He could feel Cas’ cock hard against his hip, and the molten heat pouring off his Omega was getting harder to ignore as his own body responded. As he blinked sweat from his eyes, he swore.

“Cas… Cas! We tripped my rut, too. You still want this?”

If anything, Cas’ desperation seemed to grow, and he wrenched his hands free of Dean’s grasp, raking his nails down Dean’s spine. Dean bucked under the sharp pleasure, and his rapidly filling cock encountered the slick, scorching entrance to Cas’ body.

“Alpha, Alpha, please, Dean! Need you to fuck me, fill me! Want you to bite me, fill me with your come ‘til I’m bursting with it, fill me with your pups, give it to me!”

Dean spread his knees to brace himself, and slid home with one, quick stroke. Cas howled beneath him, his body already clenching as though to keep him inside. Dean roared with pleasure, unleashing his Alpha and letting it have free rein, pounding into the Omega beneath him with abandon, overcome by the need to mate, to claim. His Omega who still didn’t bear his mark, and Dean’s eyes fogged over with red. His canines dropped and he struck, biting down on Cas’ mating gland, triggering the pheromones to flood through Cas’ body. 

Cas cried out beneath him, tilting his head further and clutching at his back as they surged together, pleasure building and building between them until it broke over them like a wave. Cas came screaming Dean’s name, and as his body clenched around Dean’s cock, Dean was swept over the edge as well, his knot popping and locking them together as his cock emptied into his Omega’s body.

Dean drew back from Cas’ throat and winced at the bloody bite, but Cas merely stretched luxuriously and purred, even as his shifting body drew another rope of come from Dean.

“A good start, Alpha-mine,” Cas taunted, and Dean deliberately ground his hips, making Cas whine as his knot rubbed over his prostate.

“And next time, you bite me,” Dean ordered. Cas froze.

“Alphas don’t wear a bite.”

“Fuck that. I want your claim on me, and I’m going to have it.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss.

“You got it, biscuit.”

Dean groaned and buried his face in the pillow, wishing he could manage to smother himself.

“No?” Cas teased. “Tell you what though, you’ve got nice buns.”

A resounding slap echoed through the room and Dean jumped as he ass stung with the strike. At the same time though, his cock twitched again in Cas’ depths, emptying another load into his lover, and Cas met his bemused eyes with a wicked grin.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
